


took a little time

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: took a little time [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, ECWeek 2018, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), Multi, Sharing a Bed, The Enchanted Forest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She feels oddly naked for him to see her without makeup, but then she remembers how he and Snow had cared for her after Greg Mendel played his cruel lightning games with her.  She shudders slightly at the memories, the beginnings of a headache prickling along her temples.





	took a little time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



> Date Written: 7 January - 26 April 2018  
> Word Count: 2959  
> Written for: fandom_stocking 2016-2017 & ECWeek 2018  
> Recipient: Trobadora  
> Prompt #1: Angsty Missing Year EvilSnowing  
> Prompt #2: Bed sharing & Rescue or Illness/Injury  
> Summary: She feels oddly naked for him to see her without makeup, but then she remembers how he and Snow had cared for her after Greg Mendel played his cruel lightning games with her. She shudders slightly at the memories, the beginnings of a headache prickling along her temples.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU based during the Missing Year, but most of what we know about all of these characters still rings true.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was owed to trobadora for like 2 years now and I am SO sorry it's taken so long to finally get it written. Hopefully it's worth the wait and still angsty enough. That said, I actually enjoyed writing this a lot and have so much more planned for this little triad, including potentially lnking this to another [background] EvilSnowing fic that I wrote for Trobadora called "Tenderly Comforting." It's not a guarantee that I'll combine them, but I might…
> 
> The title and quoted lyrics come from the Paul Simon song, "Something So Right," though I specifically used the Annie Lennox version for my inspiration.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl is my #1 beta babe. And remaining errors are entirely on me and my stubborn pride…

"And I was in a crazy motion  
Till you calmed me down"  
\-- Paul Simon, "Something So Right"

 

There's a soft knock on the door before it slides open. She wants to yell at whoever is disturbing her failed attempts at solitude, but she knows it would be a losing battle. Particularly since the greatest culprit is one Snow White, who feels that she is allowed anywhere anytime she wishes since she is the de facto leader of their ragtag band of refugees in a land to which none of them wished to return.

"Regina?"

The physical effort of biting back a sigh is more exhausting than she wants to let on, but a part of her just doesn't care any longer. "At least you knocked before barging in," she mutters, just loud enough for him to hear her. There's a minute pause in his measured treads across the room, and she can picture the sheepish smirk tugging at his lips. "What do you want, David? Better yet, what does your wife want and why did she send you instead of coming herself?"

His footsteps are muffled slightly by the carpet. "Everyone is gathering for dinner."

She turns to face him, eyes wide as she studies his expression. "I do _not_ need a mommy. Even if I did, your wife could never fill the shoes of the one she killed and took away from me." Her breath catches in her throat at the memories her words conjure up, chest clenching tightly enough to bring tears to her eyes. She doesn't turn around fast enough to hide them.

"Regina, that's not--"

"Drop it, Charming." Her voice is low, pain lacing each word as she struggles to wrestle those emotions back behind their heavily locked door again. "Just-- Just leave me alone. I'm not hungry anyway."

His hands land gently on her shoulders; she doesn't bother to hide the flinch at his touch. "You haven't eaten more than a few mouthfuls in several days now. You need to keep up your strength. We're all worried about you, not just Snow and me."

It takes three deep, slow breaths before she can even open her eyes again to meet his reflected in her vanity mirror. Hers are red-rimmed and glassy with unshed tears; his are a darker blue than normal, even darker than she's grown accustomed to here in their exiled return to the Enchanted Forest. She feels the change in his demeanor as one breaks free to spill down her cheek and splash on the marble surface. Her hands clench into fists so tightly, her nails nearly break the skin of her palms from the effort. Not for the first time, she wishes for the oblivion of the sleeping curse.

"I know what you're thinking, Regina, and we both know that he wouldn't want that. None of us does." 

As he speaks in a voice kept at a low, soothing tone, his hands begin to massage the taut muscles of her shoulders. She wants to pull away, to fight his overbearing insistence on being in her personal space, to incinerate him for his disregard for her wishes. But she's tired. Tired of fighting, of putting on the face of someone who gives a damn about anything anymore, of _existing_. And so her traitorous body leans back into his touch, head dropping to hang heavily as tears continue to escape the confines of her eyes. She whimpers when his thumb finds a particularly deep knot along the left side where shoulder and neck meet. The sound seems to spur him on to attack that spot with more vigor, right hand shifting to join in. He keeps up the pressure until the knot finally unravels and she gasps at the release, a wet sound that is simultaneously broken and grateful.

"That's it," he murmurs, leaning in closer. "Let it all out, Regina. You're safe and you're not alone."

She buries her face in her hands, hissing at the sting of salt in the open crescents on her palms. She barely notices it as David's fingers nimbly remove the pins holding her hair up in the elaborate updo she still finds the time to create each day, depression be damned. Each lock of hair released eases a bit of the tension which has been building ever since they reappeared in this gods-forsaken land almost two months ago. No, it's been building for longer than that, but she can't dwell on that right now. When her hair is finally all loose, David massages his fingers gently over her scalp, pulling her back to rest against his stomach and thighs, head still lolling forward a bit. He pulls her hair all over her right shoulder as his massage changes to a light scratching of his nails against her skin. She doesn't even bother to stop the moan that wrestles loose from deep in her chest, but her cheeks flush hotly at his soft, knowing chuckle.

"There we go. Some of that tension's finally gone, isn't it?" Just after she offers a small nod, she feels his lips press to the crown of her head. "Good. Now let's get you out of this dress and corset."

Her head snaps up so quickly, she isn't sure how she keeps from breaking his nose. "Excuse me?"

His cheeks darken, but he doesn't stop his gentle massage of her scalp and neck. "I just meant that you don't need to hurt yourself to put on this air of impenetrable badass when we both know you don't really feel it. You're punishing yourself unnecessarily, Regina, by not eating or sleeping. Yes, I know you're not sleeping. And it's not like you're letting anyone see you here in your quarters."

"Except for you and your wife, who just barge in whenever you feel like it. Even the thief and his toddler son have more respect for my boundaries than the two of you."

"Hey, I didn't just barge in. You even acknowledged that I knocked." The amused quirk of his lips tugs at her until her own curl up just slightly in response. "There's a smile I can work with. But seriously, Regina, if you're not going to come down to dinner, I want you out of this confining dress and in that bed. I'll even bring you food so you don't have to face anyone else."

"What will your wife say about that?" And then the next thought is out of her mouth before she can stop it. "And why are you doing this? What's in it for you?"

David goes silent for a moment, fingers still gently pressed to her scalp, and his smile fades. She stiffens slightly, caught in the myriad of emotions flitting past his eyes in the mirror's reflection, uncertain about what is happening. His right hand shifts down the side of her face to cup her chin and tilt her head back enough for his lips to settle against her forehead. Tears sting in her eyes at the gesture, wanting to give in to this display of tenderness, and her heart pounds furiously as she tries to determine his motivation.

"Just relax," he murmurs against her skin. "Do you want that tension knot to come back again?"

"Y-You didn't answer my question." She hates stumbling over her own words, and hears her mother's voice berating her for such weakness.

"I think you know the answer already, Regina." There's minute pressure against her forehead again before he straightens. "Now, you can undress yourself and get into that bed, or I can use this dagger on your corset strings and throw you over my shoulder to put you in bed myself. It's your choice."

She stares up at him, swallowing against the warmth of his palm on her throat. She knows he speaks the truth; David has never been one to lie easily, unlike Snow White or herself. At the heart of it, David has always been that simple shepherd's son. Any deceptions he learned came mostly from being drawn into the feud between her and Snow White. He stares down at her, those emotions flitting across his eyes again, and she's drawn to the safety he exudes.

"A-All right," she finally says and moves her hand in front of her chest. When the purple cloud dissipates, she's in a set of deep red silk pajamas and her makeup is fully removed. She feels oddly naked for him to see her without makeup, but then she remembers how he and Snow had cared for her after Greg Mendel played his cruel lightning games with her. She shudders slightly at the memories, the beginnings of a headache prickling along her temples. "I should lie down now," she whispers and moves to stand shakily. 

David holds out a hand to steady her, warm against the small of her back. He keeps it there for the whole walk over to her bed, only relinquishing his touch when she bends over to crawl into bed. He stands there as she gets settled, and she finds his gaze warm and comforting. "Are you going to be okay while I get you a tray of food?"

"I'm not an invalid," she snaps out of habit, then feels her cheeks warm with embarrassment, her gaze dropping from his. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to--"

"I know," he replies and leans over to kiss her forehead again. "Just rest and I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll even knock before I come in again, just for you." He grins at her soft chuckle. "You know you like that I do it." Before she can offer any kind of retort, he turns and heads out of the room.

*****

The next thing Regina knows, there's a knock at the door, then a second that sounds more frantic, followed by muffled voices. She can't make out the words, but she knows that strident tone all too well. Without hesitation, she pulls the covers up over her head and curls up into the tightest ball she feasibly can, regulating her breathing as much as possible before the door opens.

"Snow, she's in no mood to see you."

She smiles at his words, feeling that sensation of _safety_ and _calm_ he has always seemed to exude since returning to this gods-forsaken place. Almost as quickly as it comes, the sensation fades in the face of her mother's voice admonishing her for even thinking she could be worthy of such. Realistically, she knows that he's only making sure that they have her magic at their disposal when they need it; this whole concerned act is nothing more, nothing less.

The door opens then, and she _knows_ without a single sound uttered exactly who is coming in first. She wants to scream for the insufferable brat to get out and leave her alone, but knows it would be wasted air and energy to try. Instead, she continues to modulate her breathing as if she's fallen asleep in the time since David left her. If she's lucky, Snow will take the hint, but she's never been _that_ lucky in her entire lifetime.

The mattress dips in front of her just before the words come. "Regina? Are you awake under there? I think we need to talk."

"Snow, please just let her sleep. You and I both know she hasn't been taking proper care of herself in her grief."

"No, David," Snow hisses, "we've been grieving, too! We lost Emma _again_ because of her, on top of losing Henry. We've coddled her long enough. She does _not_ get to corner the market on loss, David!"

"Get out," Regina growls from under the covers, unable to keep quiet. She won't leave her safe cocoon, but she won't let these accusations stand.

"Regina--"

"Get. Out." She throws back the covers, sitting up quickly in the process. "Now, Sn--" A hand moves to cover her mouth as the scents from the tray in David's hands hit her in concert with the sudden vertigo descending from the shift in position. Her stomach lurches painfully and she struggles to get out from under the bedding tangled around her legs. She's not fast enough to move before the acrid bile rises up fast and hard, projecting out of her mouth… and landing squarely on Snow's chest and lap. Regina wants to laugh at the comically horrified look on both Snow and David's faces, but she's too busy retching up little more than bile and wine. David was right when he accused her of hardly eating in days.

"Oh my god, Regina!"

Snow and David are both still talking, but all Regina can focus on are the painful spasms as her body continues to purge anything it thinks is in her stomach and the tears burning down her cheeks. There are hands holding back her hair, those must be Snow's because the strong arms suddenly wrapping around her waist and holding her upright can only be his. There is no way they brought anyone else into her quarters without permission. Even the benighted Snow White isn't _that_ stupid.

Before she can consider anything else, everything goes black and silent.

*****

Time has no meaning when one is unconscious.

Awareness slowly inserts itself into Regina's mind, clawing its way up from the depths of nothingness in which she's been floating for who knows how long. Maybe an eternity. The world feels sideways and out of focus enough that her head throbs with the impending pain of a nasty migraine. Such a lovely counterpoint to the burning sensation in her throat and the bitter taste in her mouth. The memory of puking all over Snow both amuses her and makes her stomach roll queasily. She tenses in preparation for the dry heaves she's sure are coming, and then she realizes that she'll have to remove the covers over her. That will mean leaving the warm cocoon that feels so _safe_ right now. She shivers violently, causing another sickening swoop in her gut.

"Charming, we need to have Doc look at her."

Of _course_ , Snow fucking White is still here. She feels like death and the perfect little princess is going to make her feel even worse now. She attempts to return to unconsciousness, but the surge of warmth at her back is comforting in its own right.

"Snow, we've talked about this."

The covers shift, a sliver of light punching like an ice pick into her skull, despite her closed eyes. And then blessedly warm fingers press to her forehead, pulling a soft moan from her lips.

"But she's burning up. And she threw up all over me before fainting. She's _clearly_ ill and needs to be healed. We can't let this go on."

Those fingers pull away, the darkness enveloping her once again, and their voices go a bit muffled. Without thought, she shuffles back against the wall of warmth behind her. Her eyes drift shut as another wave of nausea rolls through her, forcing herself to breathe slowly and deeply against the worst of it.

"If Granny's willing to check on her, I think that would be more acceptable to Regina than Doc. You know--"

"David--"

"You know as well as I do how much she dislikes the dwarves. Granny knows enough to help break her fever. Why don't you go ask her to come up here? You know she'd do anything for you, Snow."

The bed dips slightly toward her as the covers move again, Snow's lips pressing gently to her forehead for a moment. "I'll be right back with Granny." She strokes Regina's hair and replaces the blankets. "Keep her safe, David. I don't know what I'd do if we actually lost her."

The bed shifts again, rolling her back into David's chest a bit more. She's exhausted and wants to return to the oblivion of unconsciousness. She can hear Snow's footfalls before the door opens and closes. Only after the door latches shut again does some of the tightness in her chest, the queasiness in her gut, fade away. A moment passes and she nearly drifts off to sleep when David's arm shifts to settle his hand on her belly, rubbing slow, gentle circles that automatically ease more of her tension and discomfort. A soft whimper escapes her lips, eyes burning with tears as she feels his lips against her hair again.

"She means well, Regina," he says softly. "We're both worried about you, you know. That was a pretty spectacular bout of puking you did earlier."

"Not sorry," she mumbles, lips quirking up the slightest bit, then moans again as her stomach lurches.

"Shh, just relax. Slow, deep breaths." When she does as he says, his lips press to her hair again. "That's my girl. Just keep it up and try to rest. Sleep is probably the best medicine for you, followed closely by Granny's chicken noodle soup."

She giggles softly at his words, startled she could even have that kind of response. "Henry swore my chicken noodle soup would cure everything." Those tears come back and she hiccups out a sob at the thought of Henry again. "I miss him so much."

"I know you do, honey," he murmurs and carefully turns her around in his embrace. "There we go. You really are feverish, but we'll get that taken care of. And once you're feeling better, we'll figure out how to break this curse and get our family back together. But I don't want you to worry about that right now. Just relax, Regina, okay?" One arm holds her close; the other rubs the length of her back slowly. She presses closer and the heat of him surrounds her, calming her until she surrenders to oblivion again.


End file.
